The Dating Experiment Gone Wrong
by Menolly Harper
Summary: When Botan has an epiphany, and it includes trying to set up everyone's favorite fire demon up with anyone she can think of...scary thought eh? Parody, Yaoi, Kurama x Hiei. Now the tables have turned, where does Kuronue fit into this? and Touya from CCS?!
1. ChapterOne:The Meddling of the Oar rider

The Dating Experiment Gone Wrong

  


Disclaimer: One day...soon, I will take over Japan, and I WILL own Yu Yu Hakusho! Muwahahahahaahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But sadly today is not that day...not yet anyways. *evil grin*

  


(A/N: Okay, enjoy and have a good laugh while reading this fic, much OOCness and there is yaoi in this fic, male/male relations, If you don't like that sort of stuff well don't come crying and complaining to me, you flame me about that, I'll just tell you what I tell you now: It's your own fault that you read it, I gave warnings, ) 

  


Chapter One: The Meddling of the Oar-rider

  


_"I wonder- AHH! Will that little fire demon EVER stop whining!-...maybe, just maybe....I got it! I can set Hiei up with someone! But who first....you know, Keiko would be good...but she's dating Yuskue, well sheet of paper!_ (A/N: 'Sheet of paper' the not so frightening and quite harmless curses that one of my friends say when angry, disappointed, namely something that went wrong and interfered with her YYH obsession schedule.) _I know! Ku-"_ Botan thought distractedly but excitedly, then a smile slowly crept onto her features as she thought of the perfect, well not exactly perfect, but good enough person to set Hiei up with.

  


_"Oh help me Inari, she's thinking again and has 'that' smile on her face..."_ Kurama thought, fearing for what would happen next, because of Hiei's supposed complaining, Botan started thinking again. (which was always a bad thing) 

  


(A/N: Hey what can I do? I can't help but bash someone when there's an opening, even one of my favorite characters such as Botan.)

  


Kurama thought about what she would cook up next, and how much damage control he would have to do and if it was bad enough that he would have to hold back Hiei from killing her or someone else that she used in her epiphany.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


Slowly I turned, step by step, inch by inch...away from the seemingly glaze eyed Botan as she got this horrifying perky smile and look on her face. She looked straight at me, a gleam in her eye, took a step toward me.

  


Now afraid that she could be deranged, I took a step back, of course, all of this was unnoticed by the rest, _"Urameshi wouldn't dream of helping me, he'd just stand there and laugh. Hiei would just stand there and glare at me, what was that shrimp's problem anyway? Always complaining about something or other. Kurama...now Kurama might help me...Yeah! Kurama would! He's nice that way, always helping one of us out of trouble."_ But it was too late, somehow, while Kuwabara was thinking intently, (Oh the shock!) Botan had dragged him with her away from the rest, his only chance to escape...

  


Botan leaned in and told Kuwabara her plan, yet left out some very important details with it, Kuwabara, being the baka he is, agreed to her plan of...'The Dating Experiment'.

  


(Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn!!!!)

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning....

  


Hiei woke up slowly, taking in air perfumed with the sweet scent of roses...opening one a mere slit he peaked to see a river of crimson hair strewn out across the pillow and onto his shoulder.

  


Seeing that the red-head was still asleep, Hiei nestled in closer to his kitsune, reveling in the pleasure on being able to let his guard down, knowing he was safe, in Kurama's arms.

  


(A/N: Can't we just all say: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!)

  


Sighing in his sleep, Kurama rolled to his side unconsciously slipping his arms around his little fire demons' waist, cuddling in closer.

  


Hiei smirked to himself, running his hand through the silky flowing crimson strands of the kitsune's hair. 

  


Hiei closed his eyes, still smirking, as his fox wrapped his arms around him, still asleep.

Uttering a soft ,"Hn" Hiei slowly entwined his arms through Kurama's and around Kurama's waist, ready to go back to sleep when he felt his fox stir.

  


"Mmm...good morning Muffin...have a good sleep?" Kurama greeted sleepily. 

  


"Yes, very good Foxy..." Hiei murmured, lifting a corner of his mouth, eyes still closed. 

  


(A/N: Ah...the OOCness continues on...guys, this'll be one strange fic, another reason that this IS a parody fic, and go ahead and laugh at the nicknames if you want, it's inevitable, my friend and I were laughing as we made them up, it gets worse trust me.)

  


Kurama chuckled softly and kissed Hiei lightly, and teasingly pulling a strand of his hair down and watching it fling back up, into it's arrangement of pointy but surprisingly soft spikes.

  


Hiei mock scowled at him and winded his fingers around on of Kurama's crimson locks and asked him, "Just what am I going to do with you Foxy Mama?"

  


"I don't know, but I think we could come up with something..." Kurama said slyly with a foxy grin.

  


(A/N: Oh kami I just about died laughing when I put 'Foxy Mama' in there, oh and Muffin, christ what am I going to do with all this insanity? How about write some more.)

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

And somewhat thankfully later that day near evening....

  


Hiei's POV

  


The annoying oar-rider came and disturbed my time alone while sitting in a tree, how dare she, baka bubble-headed, perky.....girl. Somehow she got me to follow her, or she more like dragged me to some place, well, she's dragging me there right now anyway...from my precious foxy mama...I will have revenge on you Botan.

  


Finally we arrived at some shop...with...what was that word again...? Ah yes: coffee. I don't know how ningens can drink that stuff, it smells horrible, and it must taste even worse.

  


So we were at some Coffee Shop...I wonder if there was a point to this? Probably not, but if so, then a very small and pointless point at that. Why again did I let this stupid girl drag me here again?

  


I spotted a certain red-headed oaf in the corner of this ningen infested shop, oh how I hate crowded places, oh how I hate Kuwabara as well. Botan leads me over the dim witted boy and lightly pushes me down into a chair by my shoulders, I give her my most deadliest of all deadly death glares and hopes that she drops in a dead faint from fright, but all be damned, she won't meet my glare. She looks at Kuwabara instead, who seems to not be confused for once in his life, which clearly amazes me but I do not show any outward emotion of it.

  


"Well, I seem to have to go, you two have a good time now." Botan said perkily and winked at the two, leaving the to themselves in the coffee shop.

  


I then turned my deadliest of all deadly death glares to Kuwabara, and demanded to know what was going on.

Then, it seemed to have struck Kuwabara's teeny unintelligence ridden brain on what Botan had done, but apparently, with no such luck, so we both ended up just sitting there, in silence, me still glaring at the baka and wishing that I could just be back at my fox's, with him...

  


"What's your problem shrimp?" Kuwabara's annoying voice intercepted the quite pleasing thoughts that I was having at the moment. My head snapped up at him, my eyes narrowed,

"What. Do you mean?" I countered, not keen on having a conversation with 'this' boy.

  


"I mean...why are you always so grumpy? And always complaining? It's annoying and kinda useless ya know." The oaf did look at least a little sincere...

  


"Hn. None of your business." I retorted.

  


The baka just leaned back in his chair and smirked, arms folded across his chest. What was he up to....?

  
  


Well, on second thought, if he wanted an answer so badly, maybe I'll give him one,

"Stay away from my sister..." I grumbled.

  


"Huh? You have a sister?" was Kuwabara's lame response.

  


Why again am I even here? "Yes baka, I have a sister, stay away from her, stay away from Yukina."

  


"Yukina-san!" Kuwabara's eyes got all glittery and crap at the mere thought of my sister, hn, I hate him. Then he realized it, or so I thought...

  


"...huh? But, Yukina-san can't be related to you at all! She's not ugly! And any sister of yours has got to look like they've been beaten by the ugliest ugly stick!"

  


Now this didn't make me mad, well, not really, it's just another one of his lame-ass taunts again...

  


"Hn. She is, baka, and I want you to leave her alone, or I will make you..." I love the way I can make my voice sound all deadly and cool, it's so fun, and I glared at him more to make the threat more...threatening.

  


"Hmph. Not likely." The stupid human responded, he really wanted a death wish didn't he?

  


I should have smote him, I should have smote him good, but he was saved by that annoying, yet less annoying boy Yusuke. Damn him.

  


"Hey Hiei, Kuwabara. Oh hey Hiei, Kurama's looking for you, didn't say why, just said it was urgent." I was gone in a flash, I was so excited, I would get to see my fox tonight after all.

  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And now finally the end of the first chapter. So how did you all like it? Please review, and I'll post another chapter if I get some good reviews.


	2. Chapter Two: The Hilarity Ensues

The Dating Experiment Gone Wrong

  


Disclaimer: *cackles in background* Soon....soon....

  


First of all, I would like to thank FFF-Fan-of-Final-Fantasy, Ceri Youko, and Dawn for your reviews, thank you!It makes me so happy to get reviews so quickly.

Alrighty now, on with the story!

* * *

  
  


Chapter Two: The Hilarity Ensues Further

  


_"Okay, so that didn't work out as well as I would have thought or wanted it to....I'll have to do better now. Now I wonder....damn, Yukina is Hiei's sister, well that rules her out. I can't try Kuwabara again, Yukina would kill me, geez that girl can have a temper as bad as her brother..._

(A/N: Yet again, I remind you all, this is a parody fic. Would you think that Yukina would ever have even a tiny temper? Nope.) _Stupid, stupid, stupid." _Botan thought and then whacked herself in the head with her oar. "Owieeeeeeee!" She grumbled nearly incoherently to herself, but no one heard her, for she was sitting on a bench, in a deserted park, contemplating what she must do next; her next plan of action.

  


Now with little oars flying around in front of her eyes because of her self-inflicted injury, Botan tromped off to find her next victim in her 'Dating Experiment'...

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


_"Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? Now I'm sitting at a table with Botan nearly forcing me to sit in my seat, a freaky gleam in her eyes, which, as much as I hate to admit it, scares the hell out of me. Oh no, there's that freaky perky smile. Dammit_, _what in hell is wrong with her, it's freaking psycho. Ah_, _here we go....someone's coming through the door, who's that? Oh it's Hiei! Maybe I can just ask him to use his katana to get Botan away from me, or maybe a glare from him will send her running, yeah that's a good idea, now if only I can get him over here...wait, he is coming over here already, oh he looks a bit pissed...wonder why, maybe it has something to do with this 'I'm too overly perky for my own good ferry girl'_." Yusuke thought, clearly disturbed by being in the presence of the supposed psychotic Botan.

  


Hiei came over to the two of us who were sitting, well, Botan was sort of leaned over, keeping her hands on my shoulders to keep me in my seat. 

  


"Hn. What this time Botan." Hiei said lowly, a deadly edge to his already deadly edged voice.

  


The ferry girl behind me almost winced at Hiei's tone, but then composed herself quickly and said, "Well, Hiei, eh..why don't you sit down, and then you two have a good time!" she said perkily...too perkily, and grabbed Hiei and forced him to sit in a chair and was out of here by the time you could say 'katana'.

  


"What?" I said, confused. Hiei just sighed exasperated, and rested his head on his fists. Wait a minute, Hiei? Sighing? Was the world ending so soon? I'm too young to die! Wait a minute, I already did die, it's not so bad. Oh well.

  


I looked at the fire demon, trying to figure out why even both of us were here, so I recalled what took place before Botan dragged me here.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~Earlier that day~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


I was just walking along the street, kicking some annoying little punk kid out of my way, wondering what to do with the rest of my day off, and if maybe I should just go to Keiko's.

When suddenly, a perky blue-haired, pink eyed girl popped up out of nowhere beside me.

I was thinking, _"Oh come on! It's my day off! No assignments, please no assignments..."_

But she just smiled up at me with this odd gleam in her eyes, so of course, me being the blunt one asks, "Botan, are you on something?"

I mean, geez! She didn't have to whack me with her oar for that! It was an honest question for Kami's sake! That hurt too, geez it's like she put lead inside of the wood! Ow, I still have a bump on my head...Then she says,

"No baka! I need your help with something."

"Not another mission!" I exclaimed, already seeing that my day off was gone before me now.

"Well, in a way I guess, you could say..." she replied. I really did not like that look in her eyes dammit.

"You see, I want to 'help' Hiei with his little...dilemma, shall we say," Botan started again, Christ, this girl was nuts!

"What do you mean, 'dilemma'? Hiei doesn't have a dilemma." I said, getting more confused by the minute.

"Well, with your help Yusuke, and if everything goes right, then our little fire demon won't _have_ a dilemma anymore now will he?" Damn this girl was confusing as hell.

And for who knows how and why, I agreed, not knowing what I was in for....and that brings me here.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Hiei's POV

  


_"Now that stupid girl has pulled Yusuke into this, oh Kami, I wonder if he even knows the reason that he's here....more than likely not, hell, I don't even know why _I'm_ here, to hell if I care about that baka oar-rider, why can't she just leave me alone, I have my Foxy Mama, already, my Kurama...*mental sigh* I want to be with him right now, not with this clueless kid sitting in front of me." _ I thought, nearly smiling at the thought of my Ku Ku....

  


(A/N: Ku Ku, another nickname of Kurama, god how do I come up with this stuff....with the help of my just as crazy as me friend!)

  
  


I looked up then, a bit bored, and saw that Yusuke was staring at me with wide eyes. _"Well looks like someone figured something out." _I thought and Yusuke opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, and then finally after, how many minutes has it been, oh yeah, three, he spoke in a stammering shocked voice.

  


"You mean, this i-is a d-d-date?" he finished in a hushed whisper.

  


"At least that's what Botan is trying to do, crazy oar-rider." I replied, my tone reflecting my dark mood about this whole charade.

  


"Hey! Then that means...that your g-gay....Whoa...didn't expect that one, well, yeah kinda did actually. Oh well, I'm not, so yeah, this really wouldn't work. Eh..." Wow, look who's Captain Obvious, and what did he mean he kind of expected it....

  


I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and said scathingly, "Did I every say that I had a say in this? That baka ferry girl is the one who's dragging me into this and you too is seems, and everyone else in a matter of time. Hn. And who said I'd ever even want to be with you that way." I ended in a satisfied smirk as I saw the undignified look on his face.

  


"Hey, now that's just mean..." Yusuke said, for lack of anything better to say.

  


I turned my head at the sound of the door opening and saw Keiko come through, she seemed to be looking for soemone, more than likely the baka ningen sitting across from me. She spotted the two of us and ran over saying,

  


"There you are Yusuke! Hi Hiei, yusuke where have you been, you said you had the day off! I've been looking all over for you, I want you to come shopping with me!"

  


The boy groan and whined, "But Keiko....-"

  


"No buts Yusuke, come on, you promised."

  


Yusuke got a look on his face that said, "When in hell did I promise THAT?!?!" yet he stood up and dejectedly followed Keiko out of the door to go to his torture sentence of shopping for a few hours.

  


"Hn." I said to myself and stepped out of the door as well, and just to my luck, it started to rain.

_"Now I wonder where I'm going to go to get out of the rain....."_ I thought mischievously, smirking even more so, and started off to a certain red-haired kitsune's house...

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


Kurama's POV

  


It started raining very hard, I could hear the droplets splattering against my window repeatedly... 

I sighed, resting my head on the side of my hand, my arm propped up on my desk, I was trying to concentrate on doing my homework. But the sudden storm made me worry about my Muffin, and how he was fairing. I looked at the window, tapping my pencil on my paper as I waited and hoped that Hiei would come, I mean, why wouldn't he? I smiled fondly as I thought about my little half-Koorime. I was so enraptured in my thoughts that I did not hear a sharp rapping on my window, or see a small figure sitting outside of it, getting more soaked by the second as it was out there.

  


"Oh! Oh I'm so sorry Muffin!" I apologized, unlocking and lifting the window. 

_"Why was the window locked?"_ I thought,_ "Maybe Kasaan did it, yes, she probably did."_

  


Hiei looked annoyed and glared half-heartedly at me, he can't stay mad at me, I'm his Foxy Mama.

  


He stepped down and I closed the window against the continuously pouring rain, he took off his boots and his soppy cloak. I took the cloak from him and hung it in the bathroom while he changed into some clothes I had bought for him a while ago.

  


I came back out from the bathroom and looked at my fire demon, homework could wait until later...much later...

* * *

  
  
  
  


And that is the end of chapter two, what do you think? And in your reviews or you can e-mail me, on who you want to be Botan's next victim in her 'Dating Experiment' with Hiei.


	3. Chapter Three: Why Me?

The Dating Experiment Gone Wrong

  


Disclaimer: My house was robbed, and the only thing they took was my Yu Yu Hakusho movie set and the first 3 Volumes *sobs* Why me?!?!?! now I don't own it anymore *sniffle* I'm so sad! (lol, j/k)

  


A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner!!!!! Been....busy, no actually just too lazy and no inspiration to write, been drawing now, I actually just got out of my drawing slump by finally finishing a drawing of (who of all characters...) Hiei! I'm happy now, and I'm currently drawing a picture of Yusuke for my friend, with his hair down and not slicked back, cuz it's all cute and fluffy when it's down....okay, well at least that's what Cherry thinks...okay, okay I think it too!

Anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone! Glad you like it or at least are reading it.

  


Nabooru the Tempest of Fate: Yes I have read Dragon Singer, actually all of the Harper trilogy and almost all of the Dragonrider of Pern Series. And yes that is where I got my name, and harper is also a nickname for me.

  


FFF: I don't really know if I'll do a Lemon in this story, I think it's too humor to do a Lemon, this is just a funny fic, plus then I'd have to up the rating to R but then I'd still get reported by someone who shall remain nameless. I also already used Kuwabara in the 1st chapter.

As for a threesome....sorry, but no. Never, threesomes just....weird me out too much, I could never write one even if I tried. I'd be running away screaming if I did...(Oh and as for your first review, you said you never saw Hiei as gay? Just watch the first and second movie, him and Kurama, it's there, definitely there.) 

  


Alright, now on with chapter three!

Oh and no offense to fan-girls in this chapter, come on, it's just for laughs you know? *backs away from rabid growling fan-girls that have flaming pitchforks in hand...* help me...

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Chapter Three: Why Me?

  


~Hiei's POV~

  


_"Kill me now, oh please just kill me now. When will all this goddamn insanity end?!?! I can't take this much longer! I mean to say WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER!?! OF ALL PEOPLE SHE...SHE SETS ME UP WITH SOME SORT OF RABID GIRL OR SOMETHING! One of the girls that follow Kurama, one of his...what did he call them? Fan-girls, that's right. I knew I should have just killed off his fan club when I had the can, of course when Kurama wasn't looking. Yep. I'm going to kill her, I'm definitely going to kill her. Probably both hers. I can't wait until then, it will be so satisfying when I hear the blade of my sword slice across her throat...._

_Well, after I kill the damn crazy rabid fan-girl, I won't let her, nor any of them near my Ku ku...." _I thought furious and the dammed oar-rider from hell. "And why does she right off think that I'm gay? That just kills down my masculinity a notch. I mean for crying out loud, she must have brain damage or something, or maybe some sort of gay-dar? (I can't remember where I got that from...)

  


The creature kept staring at me with these crazed eyes...I crossed my arms over my chest and "hn'd" again for about the twentieth time during this supposedly call 'date'. I have the sudden urge to just reach across the table with my hand and clamp it over her neck, strangling her. Why I get these impulses you ask? Let's see, I'm a demon, and I have one hell of a temper, hence me being a fire demon as well. Hm....maybe I could set her on fire like I do the that Baka (of course Kuwabara) That would be...amusing to say the least.

  
  
  


~Rabid Fan-girl who shall now be referred to as Cherry POV~

  


_"Bishy....hehehe *drool* ooooh...bad thoughts...hehehe" _*foams at mouth ready to jump the poor unsuspecting fire demon*

  
  
  


~Hiei's POV~ 

  


"Oh crap. Now it's foaming at the mouth...." My face twisted into nervousness and oh what the hell, she scared the hell out of me. _"Power happy demons I could handle...but nooooo, I can't seem to handle even looking at some rabid ningen girl! I am so disgusted with myself for acting like this. Wait... what? She's moving....Oh Kami!_"

  


"AHHHHH!!! HELP ME! HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY IT!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH-*muffled*"_ "Now I'm scared out of my demonic mind....Oh hey...what's that smell? OOOOooo! Haziness....pretty colors!"_

  


And then it all went black and I was out cold.

  
  
  
  


Later....in some dark office...in a building somewhere in Tokyo....

  


Cackling could be heard throughout the entire floor of the building, oh to hell with it, they didn't care, they owned the building for Kami's sake!

  


This could only mean one thing....they caught him.

  


"Excellent..." a voice said from behind a desk, hidden by the shadows, interlacing their fingers together in a very Mr. Burns' like fashion.

  


"One down, two to go...our mission is one step of the way complete. Where is the one they have caught?" The voice asked.

  


On the third floor, with security keeping a close watch," from the shadows, the one behind the desk shot an inquisitive look to the informer. "And of course security is under surveillance as well. We don't want to have a mistake like what happened to the last one brought here again." the messenger continued, getting a far away look as remembering what had happened that day...

  


"Alright, thank you, you may go now." The woman behind the desks' voice interrupted the messenger's memories, they left then.

  


"And finally...we are finally going to succeed in our plan....isn't that right Mr. Fluffy?" She asked the gray and white ferret that rested in the crook of her arm.

  


The ferret looked up at her, then lay his head back down and went to sleep.

  


"The International Secret Society of Fan-girls Extraordinary (ISSFE) will finally take control!!!"

And more cackling could be heard, now, throughout all floors as all fan-girls joined together in cackling as celebration in their first successive step in their super exclusive secret of their secret society. (Yes I know I keep contradicting myself, I'm doing it on purpose.)

  
  
  
  


The Next Morning....

  


~Hiei's POV~

  


I felt myself coming out of deep sleep, I slowly blinked my eyes open, rubbing them immediately because the light and all the white. I sat up on the bed that I was in, thankfully still fully clothed. I heard a voice suddenly.

  


"Good morning and welcome Hiei."

  


"Who the hell are you? And where the hell am I?!?!" I yelled, frustration getting the better of me.

  


"Calm down Hiei. You are now at your new home," and then suddenly I swore that the voice took on an evil tone and it said "forever...*voice cackles insanely and evilly then*"

  


My eyes widened. _"How am I going to get out of this now...?"_

  


______________________________________________________________________________

  


And that's all for chapter three. By Joe! I think we've actually found a plot! Oh no! Not a plot! (Oh the horror) ha. Ha ha. So tell me what you think. Please review!

Oh and on my other account Jade Harper, please go to my Bio and read it. I draw, and I drew characters from YYH and CCS, and I want to know if anyone wants me to e-mail them any of the drawings, I don't mind, if so, e-mail me at jadedragon2878@yahoo.com with which drawing(s) you want to be e-mailed, there is a list of the characters that I have drawn in my Bio on Jade Harper. And please e-mail me back with what you thought of it, you know feed back, if I e-mail you a drawing.

  


Arigato,

~Menolly

  
  


Chapter started: Wednesday, July 16th, 2:57 A.M.

Chapter finished: Wednesday, July 16th, 4:21 A.M.

  
  



	4. Oh k'so!

The Dating Experiment Gone Wrong

  


Disclaimer: Muwahahahahaha!!!!! I now own the series on DVD! It's mine! ...all mine....*cackles insanely* Oh and I don't own that freaky little song at the end of Nightmare on Elm street, you know, Freddie Crouger? Remember that movie, I haven't seen that in soo long, surprised I still remember the song, took me a minute to remember all of it.

  


Chapter Four: Oh k'so!

  


Recap: And we find ourselves in quite a dire situation: Hiei (Poor, poor Hiei) has been captured by merciless rabid fan-girls in the chapter beforehand. Kurama is unbeknownst to the others, distraught with worry and rage about his missing koi. Koemna tole Yusuke and Kuwabara to find Hiei, of course Yusuke and Kuwabara are still 'left in the dark' about Kurama and Hiei. Botan is still psychotic and obsessed with setting Hiei up on yet another date with someone. And now let us see how our favorite fire demon is coping...

  
  
  
  


~Hiei's POV~

  
  


"One, two...Freddie's comin' to get you...three, four...lock the door....five, six...get a crucifix (A/N: Might I add, my mother threatened to crucify me once, she really is running out of creative threats for me now a days...) ...seven, eight...better stay up late...nine, ten...he's coming again." I sang in a small hushed voice, rocking back and forth pathetically in the fetal position.

  


_"Curse Kurama for letting me watch all those baka ningen horror movies! K'so, this place is getting to me quickly..." _I thought to myself.

  


They had his katana and they used wards so I couldn't slit any of their throats or make them burst into flames.

  


"Damn them." I muttered.

  


Suddenly, the door swung open and the leader of all of this came into view as she stepped through...: a tall girl with waist length red-brown hair and green-blue eyes strode toward me and stopped about two feet in front of me, looking at me with an evil grin on playing on her face. Another girl, not much shorter, with shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes was on the taller girls' heels.

  


"So...."

  


The first girl started but Hiei cut her off saying,

  


"Who are you? What do you want?"

  


"I am Salera, you know, from '_Midnight Waters_', one of the authoress' other stories. (A/N: Hehehe, shameless plugging.) And this is my assistant, Krystal." Salera indicated toward the girl behind her, who was practically drooling at the mere sight of me, well, she actually was drooling, Salera handed her a cup and a paper towel to staunch it. I _really_ did not like the gleam in her eyes, it was worse than Botan's. And that's saying something.

  


"And you are here because....*camera focuses in on face.* ...so you can entertain us. Now pose." Salera finished evilly.

  


My eyes widened in shock and then I stated indignantly, "No. I refuse." I glared at them, but really I was scared out of my ever-loving-wits.

  


The blond, Krystal, she seemed to be drooling even more while staring at me hungrily.

  


"Do it now. Or," the auburn-haired girl turned her head slightly to the side toward Krystal, "...I let 'her' loose..." Krystal had started to foam at the mouth by now and growl lowly, ready to jump Hiei at any moment at Salera's signal

  


I took a step back, the back of my legs hitting the hideous 'thing' in which they called a bed. It had a hot pink comforter with neon green swirls with lavender sheets. I reluctantly struck a pouty pose that drove the two girls into nearly a dead faint. Unfortunately they didn't so I couldn't escape, instead they whipped out a camera each and started taking snap shots of me, oh Kami I'm afraid.

  
  


~~~~

  


After the many horrendous hours of the snap shots, I was finally, and thankfully left alone. Curled up into a ball again, by the window that informed me that there were indeed other prisoners beside me. I would take 100 years in the Rekai Prison any day instead of _this_.

  


A while later, all of us were led out of our imprisonment to a big room, filled with chairs and light pouring through the sadly barred windows, which were also covered with wards.

  


It seems that these ningen girls didn't take any chances.

  


Damn.

  


I felt sorry for them. They had been here longer than me. 

  


Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around quickly to find someone who looked vaguely familiar. Maybe it was the vest? Or the big hat, maybe the pointy ears...I don't know.

  


The somehow familiar stranger invited me to come sit with him and a tall dark haired boy, about 18 or so. 

  


I reluctantly sat down, might as well talk to someone here instead of just staring off into space.

  


The young boy introduced himself as Touya, of course this surprised me a bit because the only Touya I knew was the Ice Magician Ninja from the Dark Tournament.

  


And the other, the familiar one, to my surprised introduced himself as...

  


"I'm Kuronue." I gaped, well, nearly, I had more pride than that. This was Kurama's old partner then? _"Hn. Doesn't look so special to me."_

  


"I've been here for nearly 18 years or so, it's hard to keep track here, your always locked up." Kuronue stated, looking around the room dully.

  


"So you didn't die?" I blurted out, I mentally kicked myself for my lack of tact.

  


"How did you know? How do you know about my past." He asked, a bit shocked that I knew.

  


"Uh...A friend." I admitted vaguely, I mean I wasn't lying, not that much anyway.

  


"Oh? And who might that be?" The other raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

  


"Kurama........"

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Muwahahaha~ I love leaving a cliffhanger. How will Kuronue take this? How will he react toward Hiei, if he finds out about Hiei and Kurama, will there be fighting? Acceptance? Well you'll just find out in the next chapter, so ha. lol, j/k. 

  


Sorry it's so short, I just felt it needed to end there, it seemed like the right place.

  
  


Oh and a big thanks to my faithful reviewers, you stick by me, even if I don't update for about a week...or on my other two fan fics...more than a month...heh, actually, I might be updating on Midnight Waters soon, for those of you who read it.

  


Oh and I do give some credit to my friends Krystal and Cherry on this story, but mostly for this chapter, for without their insane ideas and expansive imagination, I would have continuous writers block, and never laugh as much as I do now because of their crazy antics.

  


~Arigato


End file.
